Lily (SI)
Lily is an eligible bachelorette in'' Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands.'' A treasure hunter by trade, Lily has come to the island to look for interesting trinkets and treasure. She comes from a place across the sea and sets up housing in the center room of the Sprout Island Inn. She talks rather exotically and uses words that you normally wouldn't hear from your average island dweller. Lily also holds her ancestor's teaching in high regards and regularly follows their wisdom. Lily first appears after going to Meadow Island after raising Volcano Island. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events'Lily Heart Events fogu.com Purple Heart Event The player must walk into Volcano Island on a sunny day between 10 AM to 2 PM, when Lily has a purple heart level or more. Lily is looking around the island for treasure again, and asks if the player can help her today. She thinks the player could be useful. If the protagonist helps out, the two of them go into the mine to look around. Lily thinks that the lava in the mine is amazing. When the duo exit the mine, Lily thanks the player for the help, and hopes that they will help her again someday. ---- Blue Heart Event The player must walk from Verdure Island to Sprout Island on rainy day from 1 PM to 5 PM, as long as Lily has a blue heart color or higher and the purple heart has been seen previously. Lily is glad that the player has stopped by because she wants to ask a question. If the player listens, Lily asks a lot of questions about the rock. The player explains explain that the only thing this rock is for is to gather seaweed. Lily is a little disappointed that her intuition was wrong. She admits that everyone has day off and should not let it bother her. If the player chooses not to listen, Lily will be annoyed and tells them to go away. ---- Green Heart Event The player must enter Lily's room at the inn between 6 AM and 10 AM on a sunny day, or 9 AM to 1 PM on a rainy day. Lily must be at a green heart color or higher, and the previous events must all have been seen for the event to trigger. Lily is organizing and cleaning her belongings, and tells the player that the bear is her traveling companion. If the player tells it seems weird, Lily asks them to leave. But if the player tells that it must be important, Lily explains a long time ago she was treasure hunting in a cave when the whole place caved in on her. Suddenly out of nowhere, the stuffed bear fell down onto her head and cushioned her from the debris. She expects that the player will not tell anyone else. ---- Yellow Heart Event The player must be in their house on a sunny day from 10:00 AM to 5:00 PM. Lily at a yellow heart color or higher, and her previous events must have been seen. If the player accepts, the duo will go to Mystic Islands, a place Lily has not been to before. She finds the "indigenous house of worship" (the church) and wants to go inside. She finds Harvest Goddess Shrine in front of the church then asks the player about it. Lily hopes that the day lasts longer so that she can spend their time talking to the player. If the player declines her request, Lily will plan to set out by herself and then leaves their house. 'Trivia' *If you have 7 hearts with Lily, she will give you a present if you speak to her on your birthday. There are three different presents available, depending on the year. She will give you either Gold (Year 1), a Diamond (Year 2) or a Red Magic Flower (Year 3). These gifts will continue in a set rotation every three years.Your Birthday Gift List in Sunshine Islandsby Freyashawk 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Sunshine Islands Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Featured Articles Category:Sunshine Islands Characters